My Story
by athena257
Summary: New demigod Becka Robets is about to go on the adventure of a life time. Danger, adventure, and romance is what awaits you in this amazing tale. BTW I am Becka Roberts but that's just my cover name. Read My Story to learn more. Also some stuff in the book has happened to me in real life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

THEN I was running.

I heard a growling noise behind me as I was walking through the street in the dead of night. I started running as fast as I could away from whatever was pursuing me. This was at least the fifth time this had happened ever sense I ran away from the orphanage a week ago.

I tried not to think about it but the memories just came flooding back to me.

"Freak," said a pudgy red haired boy as he pushed me to the floor. He and his gang were always pushing me around sense I was younger and weaker than them.

"You can't even read right. Basically you can't do anything right!" he said as he kicked me in my side. "You're a screw up. No wonder your parents put you in this dump."

That then ticked me off. I got up and tackled the boy. Even though he was _much_ larger and heavier than me, I knocked him to the floor. I punched him in the face and let all my anger out as I did so.

"I am not a freak! You are you son of a-" my words were cut short as I was pried off the boy by two of his gang members.

The pudgy boy got up and moved closer to me until we were almost nose to nose. I tried not to gag at his rancid breath in my face.

He looked into my eyes and said, "If you ever try something like that again, God so help me I will make your life miserable."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. "I thought you were already doing that." and I spat in his face.

He wiped the spit off and said, "Ya know you're cute when you're mad."

"Ugg just put me out of my misery!" I groaned. I wanted to puke so bad right then.

"Oh but dear, I would never do that but as I said, if you ever try to-" he was cut off by the screams of pain from the two gain member that were holding me back. I had just kicked them in an unspoken spot and ran to an open window.

"Well I won't be pulling anything like again because I'm outta here," I gave the boy a finale salute and jumped out the window.

And well here we are. Me running for my life. Isn't life just awesome for me? As I was running I somehow tripped over my own feet and fell face first onto the pavement. I tried to get up but something grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me off the ground.

When I came face to face with my pursuer, I nearly screamed in horror. The creature had one blue eye in the middle of its face, yellow jagged teeth, and was wearing nothing but a loin cloth.(For those of you who don't know it's your typical Cyclopes.)

"My master will be happy that I finally caught you," the creature growled in a rough and scratchy voice. I was so scared that I went limp and passed out.

Did I mention my name is Becka Roberts I'm 11 years old, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WHEN I woke up, it was the middle of the night.

I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings' and I was in what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. I could also see the moon and stars through the see-through ceiling. Then I looked down and I saw that I was in different clothes. I had a long sleeved camouflage shirt on, jeans, and combat boots.

I sat up groggily and rubbed my eyes. I didn't notice the boy across from me tending to a small fire until he spoke.

"Well look who finally woke up. Sheesh sleeping beauty it's been what, two days since you were last awake?" said a boy with light brown hair, evenly tanned skin, and amber eyes. He looked to be about my age.

"What-Cyclopes-who-" I started to panic slightly until I was able to get one question out.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Thought you would never ask. I'm Dominic Brown," the boy said, holding out a hand.

I hesitated before shaking his hand and saying, "I'm Becka Roberts."

"Nice to meet you Becka. I bet you have a lot of questions to ask me, so shoot," he said and he was right. I did have a lot of questions to ask him but I only chose one.

"What happened to the Cyclopes?" I asked curiously.

"Oh him, well I killed him," he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I had been following you because you seemed different from everyone else. Now don't start jumping to conclusions because I was following you, I'm not a stalker."

I smiled a bit when he said that and it seemed to brighten him up too.

"So what you're saying is you pretty much saved my life," he nodded. "Well then thanks, I never thought someone would actually do that for me. So thanks and I have one more question: how did you kill the Cyclopes exactly?" Dominic then tugged at a beaded bracelet on around his wrist and a sword appeared.

"I stabbed him with my celestial bronze sword," he said like it was an everyday thing. "Yep, he exploded into a pile of dust. Now you have to come with me, I need to get you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what-now?" I asked confused. "Wait aren't half-bloods half mortal half god? Oh no I've completely lost it! This is probably just a dream and when I wake up I'll be back in the orphanage laying in my bed."

"Um sorry to burst your bubble and all, but half-bloods are real and you're one of them just like me and that's why we need to get you to camp strait away, or we'll both get killed."


End file.
